guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff
General A staff is a two handed, projectile weapon that can require one of a variety of monk, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer, or ritualist attributes. Staves are the two-handed alternative to the combination of a right-hand Wand and a left-hand Focus Item. The discussion whether a staff or a wand/focus combo is superior is as old as the game itself. Upgrades and modifiers below briefly discusses the differences between staves and wands. Inherent stats *Ranged weapon, with height affecting amount of damage done *Minimum damage range: 2-4 *Maximum damage range: 11-22 (average approx. 16.66) *Damage type: Depends on linked attribute. Possibilities: Cold, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Chaos, Dark, or Holy. (See staff types below for details.) *Attack interval: 1.75 seconds *Range: Recurve Bow range (~1.2 aggro circle radii); equivalent to standard casting range; not affected by height, unlike bows *Arc size: Small *Projectile flight time: ~0.6 seconds at Shortbow range. *Energy +3..10 *Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 10-20%) Staves with an attribute requirement of 0 have been observed with a damage range as high as 7-11 and energy as high as 6. Upgrades and Modifiers Staves, unlike wands, always come with an energy bonus included. The max possible energy bonus of all staves is +10 (excluding the energy added by Insightful Staff Heads). The normal max energy plus is slightly less than a focus, which has +12. This disparity is somewhat offset by the fact that one need not meet the attribute requirement of a staff in order to get the full +10 energy from it whereas with a focus not meeting the requirement will drop the energy down to +3 or +6. Furthermore, a staff may come with a number of non-salvagable magical modifiers (with the coming of Nightfall all modifiers are able to be salvaged except 'Halves Spell recharge', which is part of staff itself), just like any other weapon, focus, or shield. Staves can be upgraded with Swift, Adept, Defensive, Hale, and Insightful Staff Heads and Staff Wrappings of Defense, Shelter, Warding, Enchanting, Fortitude, Mastery, , and slaying. Staff types Core Elementalist Staves *Air Staff (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Earth Staff (Earth Magic): Earth damage *Fire Staff (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Water Staff (Water Magic): Cold damage *Ether Staff5 (Energy Storage): Chaos damage Mesmer Staves *Inscribed Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Jeweled Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage *Scrying Glass Staff (Inspiration Magic): Chaos damage *Arcane Staff5 (Fast Casting): Chaos damage Monk Staves *Holy Staff (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Smiting Staff (Smiting Prayers): Holy damage Necromancer Staves *Accursed Staff (Curses): Dark damage *Bone Staff (Death Magic): Cold damage *Soul Spire5 (Soul Reaping): Dark damage Universal Staves1 *Ghostly Staff *Shadow Staff Prophecies Campaign Necromancer Staves *Cruel Staff2 {Blood Magic): Dark damage *Wicked Staff2 (Curses): Dark damage Universal Staves1 *Dead Staff *Raven Staff Factions Campaign Mesmer Staves *Clairvoyant Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Gemstone Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Hypnotic Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage Monk Staves *Divine Staff (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Healing Staff3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Holy Branch (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Protective Staff3 (Divine Favor): Fire damage *Winged Staff (Smiting Prayers): Holy damage Necromancer Staves *Dark Tendril Staff (Blood Magic): Dark damage *Evil Eye Staff (Curses): Dark damage *Wailing Staff (Death Magic): Cold damage *Wicked Staff2 (Curses): Cold damage Ritualist Staves *Channeling Staff (Channeling Magic): Cold, Earth, Fire, or Lightning damage *Communing Staff2 (Communing): Dark damage *Conjuring Staff (Spawning Power): Cold, Earth, Fire, or Lightning damage *Eerie Staff (Communing): Cold, Earth, Fire, or Lightning damage *Restoration Staff4 (Spawning Power): Lightning Damage *Spawning Staff2 (Spawning Power): Lightning damage *Writhing Staff (unconfirmed) (Restoration Magic): ---- *(Universal Staves) (Restoration Magic): Earth and Lightning damage have been confirmed Universal Staves1 *Amber Staff *Bo Staff *Celestial Staff *Cockatrice Staff *Dragon Staff *Forbidden Staff *Jade Staff *Lotus Staff2 *Outcast Staff *Plagueborn Staff *Platinum Staff *Zodiac Staff Nightfall Campaign Elementalist Staves *Portal Staff (Energy Storage): Cold, Earth, Fire, or Lightning damage *Pyrewood Staff (Fire Magic): Fire damage *Tempest Staff (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Tidal Staff (Water Magic): Cold damage Mesmer Staves *Clairvoyant Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Ensorcelling Staff (Domination Magic): Chaos damage *Hypnotic Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage *Illusory Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage Monk Staves *Protective Staff (Divine Favor or Protection Prayers): Fire damage or Holy damage depending on respective attribute *Sacred Staff (Divine Favor): Fire damage Necromancer Staves *Boneclaw Staff (Death Magic): Cold damage *Spinal Staff (Blood Magic): Dark damage *Unholy Staff (Curses): Dark damage Universal Staves *Staff of the Forgotten *Tormented Staff Eye of the North Elementalist Staves *Dolyak Prod Staff (Air Magic): Lightning damage *Goldtouched Staff (Energy Storage): - elemental? Need more information Mesmer Staves *Aureate Staff (Fast Casting): Chaos damage *Dragon Spire Staff (Inspiration Magic): Chaos damage *Fuchsia Staff (Illusion Magic): Chaos damage Ritualist Staves *Primitive Staff (Communing): Cold, Earth, Fire, or Lightning damage Universal Staves *Asuran Staff *Chrysocola Staff - Primary casting attribute *Cobalt Staff - Primary casting attribute *Destroyer Staff *Icicle Staff *Norn Staff *Platinum Staff - Primary casting attribute *Turquoise Staff - Primary casting attribute **Ancient Moss Staff - need more information **Charrslayer Staff - need more information **Crescent Staff - need more information **Embercrest Staff - need more information Notes Staff type notes: #Universal staves have been observed linked to all caster attributes except for Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers, Soul Reaping, Fast Casting or Inspiration Magic. #These staves are only available from collectors #These staves are only available from collectors and weaponsmiths. #These staves are only available from weaponsmiths #These staves are only available in Guild Wars Nightfall or as PvP weapons. Other notes: *Non-unique staves obtained as loot before the October 25th, 2006 update do not have the "halves skill recharge of spells" inherent property. Unique, crafted, and collector staves have been retroactively updated, gaining the "Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%)" property and losing any other "halves skill recharge" properties they previously had. category:Spellcasting weapons category:Ranged weapons